Old Friends
by NorthwesternSig
Summary: Elliot is living in New York missing Olivia. Olivia is now living in Colorado. When Elliot gets a phone call, will he be by her side once again and can he convince her to move back to New York? Changed rating to M.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Yes Im still alive. lol. Sorry about not updating my other story, but I have decited to put that one on hold until people that are reading it that dont review start reviewing. I have tons of his on favorite story and a story alert but no reviews. SO PLEASE START REVIWING.**

**ON a different note I was thinking of this story the other day. So I wanted to write it up. It might just be a one shot unless its loved and ya'll want more. SO I wont actually make it a story unless there are 7-10 reviews. YES im being a bitch I know. lol. Anywho enjoy!**

**ELLIOT'S POV**

I sat down and took a long swig of my beer. I picked up the phone and hit the speed dial number 2. I needed to talk to her. To her voice. God I missed her. It was late, she was probably in bed or working herself.

"Hello?" The familiar voice said into the other receiver.

"Olivia…" I breathed. "How are you?"

"El!" Olivia squealed. "I'm good. Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Yeah just had a really long day. Caught a nasty ass case."

"Oh I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it?"

"There was a woman that had three kids. Her husband went loco on her killed the kids and then her." I say taking another drink of my beer.

"Oh El. I'm sorry. Anything I can do to help?"

"I don't know Liv. I just really miss you so much." I say rubbing my hand over my face.

"I know you do. Why don't you come see me?" She asks. I could almost hear her heart skip a beat.

I popped my eyes open and stared at a picture of her that I had sitting on my coffee table. "What will Brooke say?" I ask about her daughter.

"Brooke will be fine with it. Don't worry about her. She's been wanting to meet you." Olivia says happily.

I smile into the phone. I close my eyes. "I can be there tomorrow."

I heard Olivia grinning into the phone. "Come as soon as you can!"

"I'll be there soon. And Liv…?" I question before hanging up.

"Yeah?" She says.

"I love you."

"Oh El…I love you to." She says. "Goodnight."

"Night." I say hanging up the phone. I jump up and start to pack my bags and get a flight to Colorado.

I stroll into the squad room around 10:00. My flight is leaving at 12:30. I see Fin and John standing by the coffee pot fighting over who was going to make coffee. Don came out of his office and he looked pissed off as all hell.

"Where the hell have you been?" Don yells at me.

"I've been getting ready for a vacation." I say smiling.

"And where the hell do you think your going Detective?"

"Im actually taking vacation time Cap. I've got a buddy of mine over at the 1-8 to cover my shifts."

"You didn't answer my question. Where are you going?" Don asked one more time.

I smile. "I'm going to see Liv."

Both John and Fin shot looks up at me and smiled. "Is there love brewing?" John asked.

"Possibly." I say.

"Well hell maybe we should all come out and see her and the kid. How old is her daughter?"

"Brooke is 12."I say giving Don my wallet that has a picture of Olivia and Brooke.

Don looked at me with a confused look and then passed the wallet to Munch and Fin.

"Uh…son. She looks a lot like you." Don says smiling.

"I know. That's one of the things Im going to talk to her about." I answer taking my wallet and placing it back in my wallet. "See you all soon?" I ask.

"By Elliot have a good trip." Fin says giving me a pat on her back.

* * *

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE**

Im startled by my cell phone and realize that Im sleeping. "Shit." I mumble when I realize it was all a dream. I glance down at the phone and see it's Munch. He must have something. "Stabler." I say sternly into the phone.

"Hey we caught a case. Meet me over at Belleview in 20." Munch says hanging up.

I just nod knowing I have to get my sorry ass out of bed. I smile remembering my dream about Olivia. I felt like something was wrong with her, but I didn't know what. I haven't talked to her in so long. Before I know it, I have showered and shaved and Im getting dressed and on my way to the hospital.

But back at the station I found my thoughts intertwined with Olivia. I knew something was wrong but I didn't know what. Before she left SVU she had a three year old daughter. She had gotten pregnant a few months after our affair, I had always questioned weather or not the baby was mine. But her daughter looked so much like Olivia, hair eyes everything. I didn't know by the Captian was behind me about to smack the shit out of my head when my desk phone rang I sighed and picked it up.

"Special Victims Unit this is Stabler, can I help you?" I say in a low voice.

"Elliot Stabler?" A young child questions over the phone.

"Yes. Who is this?" I ask now curious what's going on. I had drawn a crowd by the guys standing over my desk.

"My mommy doesn't know Im calling. She's hurt and she always told me if anything ever happened to call you." The little girl says almost on the verge of tears.

"Sweetie where are you?" I ask. "Who's your Mommy?"

"I'm in Colorado." The girl says.

"Colorado…okay. Who's your mommy?" I ask again the young girl is now crying so hard she can hardly breathe. "Sweetie, take a deep breath and slowly let it out and you can breathe easier. You need to calm down a little."

There was a long pause. I could hear the girl doing what I had asked. "Olivia Benson." She stated.

"Brooke!!" I question standing up and almost knocking down the guys.

"Yeah….please….mom is in surgery and Im alone." She says crying even more.

"Sweetie, I'm on my way! I'll call your mom's cell when I get into the city okay?" I say quickly packing up the things I need into my pockets.

"Okay." She says softly and hanging up.

"What is it son?" Don asked me.

"It's Liv. She's in the hospital. I need to get out of here." I say grabbing my jacket and bracing myself for the cold New York air.

"Call us!!" Don yells just as I step into the elevator.

I had wasted no time packing a bag and getting a flight out to Colorado. I was in the air for most of the afternoon and the evening. I had arrived in Colorado around 10:00PM. I was tired, hungry, grumpy but the only thing I could think of was getting to Olivia and Brooke. I called Brooke to let her know that I was in town and she gave me the hospital address. Once I had gotten there I paid the taxi and walked into the hospital.

"May I help you?" A nurse asked at the front desk of the ER.

"Yes." I say squinting my eyes so they could adjust to the light. "I'm looking for Olivia Benson's room."

"Well I cant help you on the room, but her floor is number 5. She's in recovery."

I nod my head and get into the elevator. I had my head on the wall and when the doors dinged open I found the whole floor filled with cops and a scared little girl sitting on the couch.

"Elliot!" The young girl yelled and ran up towards me. "I'm so glad your hear!" She sobbed into my shirt.

"Shhh….its okay." I say trying to comfort the child.

"Who are you?" some cocky ass punk asked me.

"I'm Elliot Stabler badge number 4598032 SVU Manhattan. I'm Olivia's old partner." I answer back coldly.

"Hey he's cool. Olivia told me about him." A woman says standing up. "Glad you could come Elliot."

"Anything for Brooke and Liv." I say still holding her in my arms. "Can I see your Mom?" I ask Brooke.

"Yeah. Shes in that room over there.

I nod and place her down and walk over to the couch and give her my jacket to cover up in. I slowly turn around and open the large door. I saw an elderly woman on the one side and then I walked further into the room to find Olivia lying in a hospital bed. I started to cry. I knew she had probably been shot, and I couldn't stand seeing her that way. I sat on the edge of the bed and took her hand into mine. "God please help her." I said softly.

"I'm not dead El." Olivia says looking up at me with her brown eyes.

"Liv!" I say now inches away from her face. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. A bullet just hit my shoulder. It wasn't deep. I'll make a full recovery." Olivia said giving me her best smile.

"Who called you?"

"Brooke. She's really up set."

"Thanks for coming. I've missed you."

"Me too." I say now inching my face closer to hers. "Can I kiss you?" I ask with my voice deep and full of lust.

**Well should I keep going or just leave it??**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW!! Thanks so much for the response to this story!! Ya'll are awesome!! So I decided to give an update today!! Thanks to icedogfan, blueeyes94, red, bensonmyhero, metal chick crisis 2040, spindle2, JARLY4EVER, LALA ITS MILY X, akm89, tmb, tiff-mariska-livfan, sftbalchick, THANK YOU ALL for taking the time to respond. And I also thank the ones that didn't review and just added it as their favorite story!! So here is it……Enjoy**

**RECAP**

"Thanks for coming. I've missed you."

"Me too." I say now inching my face closer to hers. "Can I kiss you?" I ask with my voice deep and full of lust.

Olivia looked at me with her brown orbs. She smiled softly. I knew it was a yes. So I closed the distance we had left between us and closed my eyes. Our lips touched gently. It seemed so perfect. Her soft lips touching mine. She opened her mouth a little and I slipped my tongue in we fought for dominance over each others mouths. God I love kissing her, she tasted like candy. I finally pulled away and looked at her, her eyes were still closed.

"I've waited so long for this." I say with my thumb caressing her cheek.

"Me too. I was so scared before."

"Things are going to be good aren't they?" I question.

"Yeah El. I think so." Liv says taking my hand into hers and just laying there.

"Mom?" We hear Brooke call from the door. "Are you okay?"

"Oh honey." Liv says with her arms outreached. "I'm fine I promise."

Brooke ran into her mother's arms half laying across my legs and half on the bed holding on to her mother. 

"I should go find a hotel. It's late." I say hanging on to Brooke so she wouldn't fall off the bed. 

"Oh El. Please don't do that. Stay at our house." Liv says.

"I don't want to impose." I say honestly. 

"It's okay Elliot. I have to have someone with me anyways. And Im SURE you'll probably be around for a while if that kiss meant anything." Brooke says laughing.

"You saw that huh?" Liv asked.

"Hard not to Mom." Brooke giggles again.

God she looks like Maureen. "If you both don't mind, then I don't mind." I say.

"It's settled then." Olivia says reaching for my hand again. "Watch after my baby."

"I will Livia. No worries." I say placing my hand on Brookes back.

"I know." Olivia says yawning. 

"Okay kido, lets get home so your Mom can sleep okay?" I ask picking the young girl up off the bed.

"Okay!!" She says laughing. "Elliot?"

"Yeah?" I ask looking down at Brooke. She has my eyes.

"Can you carry me?" She asks laughing even more than before.

"Brooke you can walk!" Liv says.

"Yeah but I wanna see that look on Brian's face again!" Brooke says with a smile. Olivia looked at her daughter with a confused look. "Okay so Elliot came in looking for you and Brian was all, WHO ARE YOU!" Brooke says trying to imitate him. Which we both found funny. "And Elliot was all….." Brooke stopped and looked up at me. "What did you say?"

I roll my eyes and look at Olivia giving her my famous Stabler Smile. "Let's go kid. Night Liv."

"Night Mom." Brooke says giving a small wave

I quickly picked her up with one arm and tucked her safely between my side, carrying her like a piece of luggage. The three of us shared one more laugh together.

"El, drive my car!" Liv says throwing me the keys which I caught. 

"Okay! See you tomorrow!" I say opening the door and walking to the seats where I left my bag. 

"Where are you taking her?" The woman asked handing me my bag.

"Home. We'll be back tomorrow though. Liv is fine, going to sleep." I say smiling at the woman.

"Okay. Let me know if you need anything, Brooke has my number."

"I will thanks….?" I look at her realizing I didn't have her name.

"Kelly Wright." She says.

"Thanks Kelly. See you around." I say still carrying Brooke the way I had since I left Liv's room.

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

The nights air was cold, it was snowing again. And Brooke didn't have a jacket. "Honey where is your jacket?"

"At home. I was in a hurry and I didn't grab it before I left the house."

"Here." I say placing my bag down and taking off my long jacket. "Take mine." I say with a smile.

"Thanks." Brooke said putting it on. "That's Mom's car."

"Which one there's 5." I say smiling.

"Press the unlock button." Brooke says.

I pressed the button and the lights flash from a NICE SVU. "HOW did your mom afford this car?" I asked placing my back into the truck area.

"I guess from grandma's money." Brooke says hoping into the front seat.

It's a damn nice Acura MDX in red. "All ready to go?" I ask. 

"Yep, I'll give you directions. Pull out of here and turn right, follow it all the way down then turn left at the red light." Brooke says.

"Thanks." 

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

We drive along in silence until we reach the house. We both jump out and get into the nice warm house. We both ate cereal for dinner and eventually made our way to the bedrooms, I look Olivia's bedroom while Brooke was changing in her bedroom. I laid down on top of the blankets when I heard a soft knock at the door.

"Yeah?" I call out.

Brooke opens the door slowly. "Can I talk to you?"

I sit up against the head board. "What's up?"

"Why did Mom leave New York?"

"Ohhhh." I breath out not really wanting to answer this question. "I think maybe you need to ask your Mom about it."

"I have she says that something bad happened and that I didn't need to know about it."

" Something did happen. And it was bad." I sigh. "Look you cant tell you Mom I told you okay?"

"Okay." Brooke says getting on the bed and facing me.

"We were dating." I say before looking at Brooke.

"What a surprise." She says.

God she's like her mother. "One night she went out with a different detective to go collar this guy we had been watching."

"Collar?" She questions.

"Arrest." I say smiling forgetting that she had no clue what I was talking about. "Well the other detective was knocked out and the guy took your mom and raped her." I started to get tears forming in my eyes. "When neither one of them answered their phones we became worried and went looking for her. We found her and got the guy and arrested him."

"Wow. I didn't realize that ever happened." Brooke says. "But am I the product of her rape?"

"No. Your mom was dating this guy and when he left her…."

"She found out about me." Brooke chimed in.

"Right."

"Mom said he was nice but could also be a real jerk."

"I didn't like him." I say smiling.

"I have another question." Brooke says.

"What's that?" I ask.

"Why do we look so much alike?"

"I don't know." I say honestly. 

"Do you think I'm your daughter?"

"It's a possibility." I say wishing to hell this conversation was over.

"Well. Maybe we can spend time together while you're here." Brooke says with a small smile.

"You know what kid?" I say.

"What?" She says almost with a hit of sadness, like she knew what was coming.

"I'd love that!" I say bringing her into a hug before she had time to respond.

"Thanks."

"Welcome. Now get to bed, its late and Im beat!" I say letting go of her so she could get up.

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

The next morning Brooke and I arrived at the hospital at ten am. We both were chipper and awake. Olivia had called and said to pick her up at ten. Which I was on time for once. We walked into her room and she was dressed and just signing out.

"Ready?" I ask

"Yes! Get me the hell out of here and get me a burger!" Olivia says taking my hand.

I let out a laugh. "Well okay. Lets go get what you want huh?"

"Mom, is Elliot my Dad?" Brooke just comes out and asks before we even get to the elevators.

"Brooke not here okay?" Liv says giving her daughter the evil mother look.

Brooke just nods her head.

We had gotten Olivia her burger and she ate it before we had even gotten home. We had gotten into the house and made ourselves more comfortable. Brooke was watching TV and talking on the phone while Olivia and I stood in the kitchen making coffee. 

"We need to talk about what happened that night." I say handing Liv her coffee.

"I know." She says softly. "Do you really think she's yours?"

"Liv Im having a hard time believing that she's NOT mine." I whisper back. "Look at her for Christ's sakes. She looks exactly like me."

Olivia turned around to find Brooke heading up stairs. "I know. The eyes…."

"…The hair…" I say. "Liv….do you know if she is really mine?"

Olivia looked at me in the eyes. "I know."

"Well is she mine?" I question.

**AH HA! A cliffhanger! Sorry it just begged for it. What do you all think?? Yes it's Elliot's or no it isn't!? Okay….so please Review. Thanks so much! Enjoy!! ****J **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the outstanding reviews I have gotten. And the tons of favorite stories, story alerts and the favorite author alerts as well. All of you are awesome! I appreciate it!! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy.**

"I uhm…." Olivia put her face into her hands.

"Olivia?" I question.

"She isn't yours El." She says.

My heart drops. I feel like I have just lost everything in the whole world. I didn't even know what to say. Olivia looked at me finally. She had tears in her eyes. "Then whos is it?"

Olivia must have known my heart was breaking. "You are going to be so mad at me."

"Liv I cant be mad at you. We weren't together when you got pregnant." I say in honesty.

"But it was close. So I kinda thought that at first you were the father."

"I think we need to talk." I say leading Liv into the living room. "Okay Liv, tell me." I say sitting down and pulling her down with me.

"Well it all started when you wanted to try and work things out with Kathy. I was SO up set. And even more upset when I found out that you guys were going to have another baby." Olivia said looking directly into my blue eyes. "I was so pissed off that night that you told me that you were going home to Kathy….I went Patrick's Bar, down the street from the station house and I was trying to get drunk when Munch stopped me."

My eyes grew wide. Is she saying what I think she's saying. NOOOO. Munch be the father!? "What happened next?"

"Well I ended up kissing him. And then one thing led to another and we ended up at his place fucking." Olivia swallowed hard when she looked at me. "I found out about a year after I had Brooke that John was the father."

"Whoa." Is the only thing it seems Im able to say. "Why uh…does John know?" I stutter.

"Yes. He offered to help me in anyway, but we both agreed that it would be best if we kept this to ourselves. I knew one day I'd have to tell Brooke but I really never lied to her. I just told her that one day I could tell her everything about her Dad."

"So why did you leave New York?" I ask the million dollar question.

"Because of how everything happened. At first I didn't really know who the father was. Until we did a DNA test. Munch said he knew Brooke was his. And I was hoping it was yours. But then I knew it would have just made things so complicated!" Olivia screamed and stood up. "I didn't want to hurt your feelings El. I didn't want you to have to choose between Kathy and I."

I stood up and took Olivia into my arms. "Liv….I wish you would have came to be, but lets not live in the past about this okay. Im here now. I want you now. And I want o be Brooke's father, only if she'll have me. I want YOU Olivia. I don't care if John is the father. I need to have you waking up beside me in the morning. I need to have you take a shower with me, and I need you to be the mother of my children."

Olivia's eyes started to well up with tears. They flowed freely from her eyes and I slowly kissed them away. "No more tears Liv. We need to be happy and live for us…just this once."

"Did you run away from Munch?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Well no shit." Olivia giggles. "You know how he is."

"Yeah." I say laughing with her. "Move back to New York with me." I state.

"What?" Olivia says with her little half crooked smile.

"Come back to New York. We'll start our life together." I say holding her at arms length.

"Elliot!" Olivia kind of laughs. "I own this house, Brooke's school and friends are here. My job is here."

"I know. You are working sex crimes here, what's the difference if you do it in New York?" I ask.

"Our life is here. I have lived here for years!" She yells at me.

"I have lived in New York for nine years waiting for you to come back to me!" I yell louder. Little did either one of us know, that Brooke was listening in on our fight.

"Why? So we can go back to the same shit day I and day out with you!?" She yells.

We. What the hell is she talking about. "Who is we and what the hell are you talking about?"

"Brooke and I. I don't want her to see your stupid little attitudes."

"OHhhh, so now Im stupid!?" I yell back. "And for your information, I have bettered myself. What the fuck have you done to better yourself?"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean Stabler?" Oliva follows me as I walk into the kitchen.

I open the cabnet above her sink to reveal a fully stocked liquor. "This." I say pointing to everything in there.

"Oh shit. Like you don't have half of this in your house?" She yells.

"I didn't spawn from a drunk." I say coldly.

Olivia threw me a death look. "Thanks." She says as she walks out of the room and up the stairs.

I roll my eyes and hit her fridge as hard as I could. I hit it so hard I actually broke the skin on my knuckles.

"Elliot?" Brooke asked from behind me.

"Yeah Kido?"

"You arent leaving me are you?" She asks me.

Fuck me. Why this? Why right now? "I think it might be a good idea. But I'll come visit you soon okay?" I say turning around.

Brooke runs into my arms. "Please don't leave me!" Did I mention that my heart is already broken?

"I need to. Your Mom and I got into a fight." I say.

"I know. I heard it." She says pulling back. She took my hand to see the blood all over it. "Lets go fix up your hand."

After Brooke fixed my hand up I went into the spare bedroom and got out my cell phone.

"United Airlines." The man on the phone said.

"Hi I was suppose to leave on a flight from Colorado to New York on the 31st. Can I leave ASAP?" I question.

"Your name?"

"Elliot Stabler."

"One Moment Mr. Stabler." The man said. I could hear him typing away on his keyboard. "Yes Mr. Stabler, I have a few opens seats left. It will be an extra 100.00 charge for that flight because you are leaving early. May I charge this now to the credit card that you used to book your flight before?"

"Yes." I say rubbing my hand over my face.

"Okay Mr. Stabler your flight leaves in 5 hours. And the flight number is 3590. Have a good flight sir and thank you for choosing United."

"Thanks." I say hanging up the phone and opening it and pressing speed dial number 3. "Manhattan Special Victims Unit…this is Sara how may I direct your call?"

"Sara it's Stabler, I need the Cap."

"Hi! Hold on one moment please."

"Elliot! How's Colorado?" Don asked.

"Been better. Listen Cap, Im coming home early in the morning. Can you pick me up?" I ask.

"Sure Fin is available." Don says.

"Actually Cap, I kind of would appreciate it if you came and not Fin." I say taking a deep breath.

"Are things okay son?"

"No things went bad. And it's mostly my fault. Liv and I fought. And I said something I shouldn't have."

"I'll be there. Give me your flight number and I'll find out what time."

"3590." I say. "Thanks Cap."

"No problem son. Take it easy."

I hang up the phone and start packing up my belongings. There was a soft knock at the door. I opened it to find Brooke standing there with tears running down her face.

"What's wrong?" I ask taking her into my arms and giving her a hug.

"I just don't want you to go." Brooke said burying her head into my shoulder. "Im so angry right now!"

"I know baby. We will be together soon."

"It's just stupid."

"I know. Lay down for a while. And maybe you'll feel better soon okay?

"Okay." Brooke says as she crawls into my bed.

* * *

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

I board the plane shortly after 5:00PM. I sigh feeling guilty about what I said to Olivia. But I hope that she will forgive me one day.

* * *

**COLORADO- OLIVIA'S POV:**

I walk out of my bedroom and I stretch. I look over at Brooke's room to find the little lamp on. I slowly open the door to find it completely messed up. Clothes, papers had been thrown all over the place. I walk over to the bed where I see a piece of paper lying on the bed. My hands are shaking. And I start to read what it says.

* * *

**WOW! THANK ALL OF YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS STORY. R&R!! J I know another cliffhanger…..sorry! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update this. Ive been really busy with work. Have no fear, Secrets will be updated soon too. Maybe tomorrow, I dont have to work then. Sorry this is short, but I never wanted this to be a long story, just a short one. Im also working on another one. I dont really know what to call it yet, but Im sure something will come up. **

**I wanted to thank everyone for putting this story on the story alert list, and for reviewing. Its appreciated!! When I finished the last chapter of Deception, and I got some reviews...most of you all didnt like it. But I dont really care, I appreciate all of those who supported me though writing it and yes I may have just pissed some of you off, but to be honest, it takes a lot of time to come up with stories and I guess because there were so many hits on that story and no one was reviewing, I got irritated and wanted to give it a different ending. BUT to those that did review, Im greatful. You will get a smut filled story shortly as a thank you.**

**Hasta la pasta**

Mom

Please don't freak out, but I got on a plane while you were sleeping. I know your shaking, STOP. Im fine. I followed Elliot to New York. I got my Dad back and I wasn't going to let you ruin it. I needed to be near him, get to know him. We look so much alike. I don't know how I never saw it in the pictures before. Please don't be angry. And by the way, if Elliot calls you…I have his credit card. I used it to pay for the plane.

Love you,

Me

"Shit." I say as I make my way to my cell phone. I dial Brooks number. No answer. "Try El's." I say to myself. Still nothing. Damnit. I call 411 to get a phone number for an airline. "Hi my name is Olivia Benson…I need a flight to New York asap." I say when the person comes on to the line.

NEW YORK ELLIOT'S POV:

I walk into the station and find the guys hard at work on a case. I see that I have ton of mail stacked on my desk along with a picture I had of Olivia and me shortly after Gitano.

"Elliot go over to the lab see if they have our DNA yet." Munch tells me. He doesn't ask me. HE TELLS me.

I shake my head and place my bag under my desk. "Yeah just give me a minute."

"Dad?" I hear a voice say from behind me. I see Munch's face go from a smile to shock.

I turn around to find Brooke standing there with a bag slung over her shoulder. "What the hell are you doing here?" I question

"I needed to be near you. You're my Dad and Im not letting Mom ruin that for me." She says with a smile plastered to her face.

"Ohhh shit. Your mother is going to kill me." I say sitting against my desk.

"I left her a note. Telling her where I went and why. She wont be mad at you….she'll be mad at me." Brooke says.

"Yeah right. Just like when Elliot took back saying I love you to Liv." Fin says. Which got a warning look from Elliot.

"This is Olivia's kid?" Munch says standing up and taking a place next to Elliot.

"Yeah that's me!" Brooke says. "Hi, Im Brooke Benson." She says extending her hand.

God this is so not happening to me. "Look we better get you home. I don't want you hanging around here. Im sure your Mom will be here soon. Or calling me soon." I say picking up both our bags and heading out the door.

"Did you and Mom fight?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah we did." I said getting into my vehicle. "We'll work things out okay. We always do."

"Mom loves you. A lot."

I looked over at her as we pulled up to a stop light. "What? How do you know?"

"It's because every time she dreams its always about you. She wakes up screaming your name. She has tons of pictures of you….."

"Oh Brooke stop. Your mother isn't in love with me."

"Yes she is Elliot. I swear if she comes here and gets me all you have to do is tell her that you love her and sweep her off her feet and then she'll be yours and we can be a family!" Brooke says with tears running down her face.

"Alright now sweetheart…."I say reaching down and taking her hand. "Just calm down. I'll make things right with your mom. I'll do whatever I can. But we need to talk about a few things okay?"

"Okay." Brooke sniffles.

We finally get to my appartment and we get out things into the front door. Brooke sat down on the couch tired from the flight. And probably upset about leaving her mother the way she did. I was upset that she came after me, but I understand why she did.

"Hey Brooke, how did you get here?" I question.

"I uh….well…..your credit card." She confesses.

"You stoke my card to fly out here and see me?" I ask not really upset.

"Yeah. Are you mad?"

"No." I say sitting down next to her holding a beer in my hand. "Let's talk okay?"

"Okay." She says facing me, sitting Indian style just like her mother.

I smile and shake my head. "I may not be your father." I say looking into the younger girls deep blue eyes.

"What?" She says tears now falling from her eyes, staining her shirt.

"That's what your mom said. I really don't believe her though. I think there was a lab mix up or something. You look so much like me….and God do you resemble my eldest daughter Maureen."

"How do we find out?" Brooke asked.

"We have to go get a paternity test. But that could take weeks." I say setting my beer down on the table. "Wait. I have an idea." I say getting up and taking my phone from my pocket.

"Who are you calling?"

"A friend." I say winking. I turn my phone on only to see a thousand messages from Olivia. "Your mom is on her way here. We have to do this fast!" I say. "Get your jacket and shoes on we are taking a little drive."

As we got though the elevator headed out in the late nights air I finally got though to the ME's office. "Hi is Melinda there?" I question.

"No sir. Who is this?" The young lady asks into the phone.

"Detective Stabler. I need you to call her, wake her up and get her down to the office right now. I have something that needs to be done and its an emergency." I say getting into the vehicle and starting it up.

"Okay, she'll be here." The lady says. I hang up. "Here call your Mom."

Brooke dials the number but no answer and decides to leave a message. "Hi Mom. Don't be angry okay. I had to do this. Elliot had no idea I was coming here. I love you Mom." Brooke hung up. "How will she know to find us?"

"She'll call Im sure." I say getting to the Medical Examiners office in no time. Just as she got out of the vehicle we saw Melinda drive up.

"Okay Elliot Im here, what's the big emergency?" Melinda asks yawning.

"I need you to do a paternity test." I say.

"On whom?" She asks.

"Me. And Olivia's daughter here."

Melinda's eyes shot open wide and rushed us into the office. "God Olivia is going to kill me when she finds out I did this!"

"No she wont. Trust me."

"It will take me just a little while." Melinda says putting rubber gloves on. "Olivia had a file on this before right?"

"I think so." I say opening my mouth so she could swab the inside of my cheek.

"Okay Brooke your turn." Melinda says.

Brooke opened her mouth and the swab went inside.

"Okay Im going to go over the old file while this is running. It will take about an hour or so." Melinda says. "Go into the waiting room and I'll call you when Im finished."

"Okay thanks." I say as my phone rings. It was Olivia's tune. I sigh. "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?" Olivia says in her upset tone of voice. "Your not at the station, your apartment, where the hell are you Stabler?"

"I'm at the ME's office." I say hoping she wont freak out.

"I'll be there in five." She hung up and I scrubbed my hand over my face.

"Your Mom will be here in a few minutes. She doesn't sound happy."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"Do you really think now is the best time?" I question.

"YES!" Brooke says sitting next to me, she placed her head on my shoulder and slowly fell asleep.

I looked at the clock on the wall and it was damn near 3:00am. Olivia should be here any minute. I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes until I heard a door creaking open. I looked over to my left where the door was and I saw Olivia slide though trying not to wake her sleeping daughter.

"Hi." I say.

"Hey." Olivia says taking the empty seat on my right. "You shouldn't have done this Elliot."

"I didn't tell her to leave and come here. She took my credit card and used it. And we both think she's my kid, so Im going to find out in forty minutes. I have a right to know Liv."

"I think we both El." She says resting her head on my shoulder.

"Brooke thinks your mad at her for leaving."

"I kind of am. But I'll get over it. She got me back into the city." Olivia giggles.

"Yeah when you left, you swore you'd never come back." I say.

"So much good that did. Is Melinda done yet?"

"Dought it. She said that when she was finished, she'd call us in." My phone started ringing. "Stabler."

"Elliot, Olivia is in town." Don said.

"Yeah we are at the ME's office, testing to see if Brooke is mine."

"Well keep me informed, I'm catching with John so if you cant get a hold of me call John."

"You got it Cap, thanks." I say hanging up.

We both feel asleep after a while. But we woken up by Melinda shaking us gently.

"I have the results." Melinda says walking into the office.

Olivia and I both got up and left Brooke sleeping in the chair.

"What does it say doc?" Olivia asked.

"Well I looked over the paperwork from the last time you did this Liv, and it was done wrong. Something happened to the original DNA from Brooke. It ended up being another baby's DNA. So out there somewhere, John Munch has a child around the same age floating around." Melinda say moving over towards the light bar. "See this is John's DNA and this is child one's DNA it matches. But this is Brooke's DNA" Melinda held it up to John's it doesn't match. "Here is Elliot's DNA." She said pointing to the small see through plastic. "Here is Brooke's they match. Elliot you are the father of Brooke 99.9 accurate."

"Oh Elliot!" Olivia says throwing her arms around my neck.

"Liv, God…I love you so much." I say burring my face into her neck.

Olivia pulled back and looked at me in the eyes. "I love you too."

"Then move here and stay with me." I say dropping soft kisses all over her neck.

"Okay." Liv says letting me love her.

"What about me, don't I get hugs?" Brooke says from the door way.

"oh baby!" Liv says hugging Brooke. "I'm sorry."

"Why Im not?" She says giving me a hug. "I have my Mom and my Dad. I love you both."

That day Brooke stole a piece of my heart. Olivia held the other piece of it. Of course my other kids held pieces of it too, but there was always a special piece of it for Brooke and Olivia. We went on living a happy life together in New York. Olivia moved there, and transferred back to Manhattan SVU where we were once again partners. Things were perfect, never know what happens when you meet old friends.

**Good ending right?? EVERYONE HAPPY WITH THE ENDING OF THIS ONE??**


End file.
